Life Carries On
by islashlove
Summary: Years have passed and Carl is now all grown up, but there are still things he needs to do with his parents. This is an Alternative Universe story. Sophia is still alive and she and Carl are all grown-up and the group is still at the prison.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from The Walking Dead. **

**Warning: This is an Alternative Universe story. Sophia is still alive and she and Carl are all grown-up and the group is still at the prison. **

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle **

**Author's Notes: This is for 6747. I know that Children of Destiny is the story you requested, but since it is taking so long, I thought I would write this one shot for you as well. **

**This story is the response to a story challenge; from the Facebook group Writer's Unite AWW (All Writers Welcome). The story challenge this week is 'reflecting on the past'. **

**Story Notes: Years have passed and Carl is now all grown up, but there are still things he needs to do with his parents. **

**Life Carries On **

**Chapter 1: Even if You're Not Here **

Carl walked out of the prison door and slowly over to the field where they buried their loved ones. In his arms, he carried his newborn son. His wife, Sophia, was resting after giving birth, so he has taken this moment to introduce his child to his mum and dad.

He couldn't believe this day had come. He was a father. There were times he didn't think it would happen, not with the world ending and the walkers everywhere, but they did make it.

Ten years ago they walked through the gates of the prison which they now called home. They fought the walkers and won, and then they built it into a home for all. Sure they had lost ones they cared for, but that was part of life before the breakout; now…now it was just more often and a lot more dangerous.

Hearing a noise, Carl looked around. He could see a few walkers near the far fence, but they are quiet for now. A cool breeze brushed against him and Carl shivered. Winter was on its way and they were racing against time to get the crops in.

When his dad had started to take up farming instead of leading the group and even Carl had thought he had gone mad, but in the end it paid off. They had enough food with the crops and the animals they found so they didn't need to leave the prison much anymore. Although, every so often Daryl and Michonne would get an itch they couldn't scratch and they headed out on their own or together. When they returned though, they would always bring back stuff they can use, a few more animals, some new clothing and so forth. Occasionally, they even brought back survivors and now his dad's vision of starting a new community had become a reality. Carl just wished he had lived long enough to see it.

Looking up towards the nearby tower, Carl can see that Daryl watching over him. Smiling, Carl, even now, eight years later, can still hear his dad's last words to Daryl. _'Daryl, look after Carl and Judith for me,'_ and ever since then Daryl has. He took over as the leader and was like a big brother to Judith and him. Daryl had grown with the group, just as Carl and everyone else did.

Turning back to the small crosses that were sticking out of the ground, Carl gave a sad smile. There weren't too many of the original group left now, just Daryl, Carol, Glenn, himself and of course, his beloved Sophia. Even out of Hershel's group there is only Maggie left, but they have found and welcomed in others to the prison and with every new birth, like his son, the numbers kept growing.

Carl knew that his dad would have loved to have been there to see Judith and him grow up, to have been there when he married Sophia, to have met Daryl and Carol's, and Glenn and Maggie's kids, but he wasn't. While saving a stranger a walker got him, but even then, Rick put others before himself and in Carl's mind, that made his dad a little selfish, since he didn't think about them before he risked his life. But it was also made him proud.

The little one squirming in his arms reminded Carl while he was out there. It had become tradition that the father would bringing out the new born child and introducing them to the grandparents. It had started with the birth of Sam, Maggie and Glenn's first child and Glenn had taken him out to show Hershel and Beth. They had only recently died and were buried after a stray walker had somehow gotten into the prison grounds.

At first they thought that it would be awkward, especially for those that didn't have family there, like Daryl. But when his and Carol's daughter was born, he sat Carl and Judith down and explained that he had always seen Rick as the closest thing to a real dad. Daryl then asked if either of them would mind if he introduced Linda to Rick. Both Judith and Carl were happy that Daryl thought that way about their dad, and of course they agreed.

It had gone back and forth between Glenn and Daryl, but finally it was Carl's turn to be the father to introduce his child to the world and his dad. He looked down at his son, Ricky, and then at the two crosses with Rick and Lori written on then.

Kneeling, Carl carefully turned Ricky around so he could be seen. A small stream of sunlight shone upon his face and with tears in his eyes, Carl started talking. "Mum, Dad, I would like you to meet your first grandson, Ricky. Thank you, Dad for making and giving us this safe place for Sophia and me to raise our son. Judith and I miss you, but we're sure that you are happy up there, watching over us. Can you tell Hershel, Beth, T-Dog, Andrea and the others that we miss them too? I love you."

Standing, Carl carefully moved Ricky into his other arm and headed back towards the main part of the prison. He wanted to say that the group was growing so well that they might have to leave since they were running out of room. But he couldn't hassle his dad at a time like this. They would work it out and when they did, they would do what they needed to do as a group.

**The End **

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story. **


End file.
